Dare you to breathe
by MagicInMe123
Summary: No matter how hard she pushed, Beca's feelings for Chloe just wouldn't go away. Beca/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**I really love Beca and Chloe together so I thought I'd try this out. Let me know what you think! **

Beca Mitchel had been closed off for her entire life. It wasn't necessarily something she chose, it was just the way she was. Ever since her parent's horrifying divorce when she was young, Beca had held everyone in her life at arm's length. The more people knew about you, the easier it was to get hurt. And in turn, Beca never let anyone get close to her.

When Beca started at Barden University, she hadn't expected anything to change. She'd planned on going through the motions and graduate to appease her father until he gave her the money he promised her. After that, she'd take off to fulfill her dream of becoming a DJ; but it didn't go according to plan. The aspiring DJ didn't expect to join the a capella group and have real friends. She didn't expect to love singing and performing. She defiantly didn't expect to fall in love with anyone.

Chloe Beale. Beca remembered the first time she saw the breathtaking redhead and shockingly blue eyes, handing out posters for the singing group she was now a part of. Smiling at her next memory of her current girlfriend cornering the freshman girl the shower and demanding she sing and begging her to join the Bellas. The young DJ remembered the intense feeling of jealousy after seeing the boy naked with Chloe. She remembered the feeling of safety that immediately came over her body the first time the older girl had wrapped her arms around her. Granted, it was only to teach her the dance chorography but still.

Pushing those thoughts away, the brunette stood up and stretch, loosening her tense muscles. Aubrey had really worked them hard today. Checking the time, Beca took a quick shower and got dressed in ripped, dark skinny jeans and a button-up dark plaid shirt over a band t-shirt. Running a comb through her hair, she grabbed her keys and wallet; waving goodbye to her unfriendly roommate she walked the short distance to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm.

* * *

The familiar feeling of butterflies erupted in Beca's stomach as she knocked on her girlfriend's door. Despite the fact that she'd never been with anyone before, Beca really liked being able to Chloe her girlfriend.

"Hey babe." Chloe greeted, her eyes lighting up when she was the younger girl.

Beca smiled, she almost reached out and pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug and a kiss but she hesitated. Growing up, neither of Beca's parents paid the girl much attention and hugs weren't something Beca was used to or even comfortable with. To be completely honest, Chloe was the only person that Beca felt comfortable with at all. Chloe understood that this was Beca's first serious relationship so she let the younger girl decide the pace of their relationship.

"Hey you." Beca smiled, her heart beating erratically.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or do you want to come in?" The older girl teased, wrapping her girlfriend in a tight embrace.

Beca tensed and of course Chloe noticed. She'd been meaning to bring it up, why Beca was so uncomfortable with physical contact and opening up. The two of them had been together for close to five months now.

After a moment or two Beca relaxed into the taller girl's embrace, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. The redhead smiled, tightening her grip.

Aubrey cleared her throat behind them.

"You guys should probably close the door instead of just standing in the doorway hugging, it's kind of weird." Aubrey teased, close the door behind the couple.

She and Beca didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things about the Bellas but as long as she made her best friend happy, she decided to give the brunette another chance and try to be friends.

Chloe laughed, pulling Beca with her, she walked over the couch and placed the younger girl in her lap, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Chloe loved holding Beca. She knew that Beca would never ever ask for comfort after a hard or stressful day or at all really.

Beca was yet to open up about her past. All Chloe really knew was that her parents had a really nasty divorce that obviously left some scars on the girl she loved and that Beca had been neglected and starved for affection of any kind as a child. The older girl's heart broke for her girlfriend and she wanted to help her deal with her past but she didn't want to force the brunette beauty to open up or she might close herself off more. In the mean time, Chloe was really affectionate. She was so happy that Beca's guards were starting to come down. Aubrey was supposed to go and spend the night with Staci so she and Beca could have the place to themselves. Chloe had been talking to Aubrey about needing Beca to open up to her more but not wanting to push her so Aubrey suggested she had her girlfriend over, then Aubrey would leave, the couple would watch a movie or something and then Chloe could try to coax it out of her.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to head over to Staci's. Have a good night and for the love of God, please do not have sex on this couch." Aubrey said, only have joking.

Beca and Chloe laughed, smiling at Aubrey.

"I can't make you any guarantees." Chloe joked, winking at Beca who was now a dark shade of red.

Aubrey smiled at the two before closing the door and heading out to Staci's.

"Well, now that we're alone…" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca smiled and flipped around so she was straddling Chloe. Wrapping one arm around the taller girl's waist, Beca's lips met Chloe's. Chloe moaned into the kiss, pulling Beca tighter against her. The senior pushed them down so that she was now on top of her girlfriend, peppering her neck with kisses. A huge smile appeared on Chloe's face when she heard Beca gasp in pleasure and surprise. Beca reached up, tangling her fingers through her girlfriend's gorgeous red hair. As the kiss got more heated, Chloe noticed Beca becoming tense; she was still kissing her and responsive, just stiff, like something was wrong.

Confused but not wanting to overstep any unset boundaries, Chloe pulled away and gazed into the confused eyes of her girlfriend.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Beca asked, still breathing heavily.

"Well I was thinking we could watch a movie." Chloe suggested. She knew that Beca was trying to change the topic and she let her; she would be pushing Beca enough for one night later.

"Chlo! You know I hate movies." Beca whined.

"You're adorable." Chloe chuckled at her girlfriend's pouty face. Beca grimaced, obviously objecting to being called adorable.

"Fine" Beca sighed "One movie."

"Yes!" Chloe squealed in delight, leaning over she kissed her girlfriend's cheek, a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah well you're lucky I lov-"Beca froze "like you so much." She finished.

Chloe froze too. Had Beca been about to say she loved her? Why didn't she? Chloe knew that she loved Beca but she'd waiting to say it. What if Beca didn't say it back? What if it was too soon? But Beca loved her, so why couldn't she say it? Chloe sighed and made a note to add that to the list on thing she wanted to talk about with Beca after the movie.

"So what movie?" Beca asked, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"I was thinking…John Tucker Must Die?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Beca responded. Her eyes were on Chloe but the older girl could tell she was a thousand miles away in her mind. Chloe smiled in response, she put the movie in the DVD player and walked over to the couch to cuddle with her girlfriend. She laid down the couch, pulling her younger girlfriend close to her. She reached over to the remote and turned the lights off. She felt Beca tense in her arms.

"Beca? Babe what's wrong?" Chloe asked, she was worried. Having every muscle in your body tense up after just turning the lights out was a pretty concerning reaction.

"N-nothing I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to turn the lights off. Let's just watch the movie." The beautiful brunette deflected.

"Babe, I'm a psychology major. I know that you're lying to me and that you're scared. Just talk to me." Chloe pleaded, pulling the younger girl's body closer to her in an attempt to get her to relax.

"It's nothing okay? Drop it." Beca said forcefully. Her muscles were even tenser and she tried to sit up, only to have Chloe's arms around her tighten. Feeling Beca try to run away, Chloe tightened her grip on her girlfriend in attempt to help.

"S-stop. Please let go of m-me!" Beca pleaded. Her eyes were haunted and far away, like she was reliving a memory and she was shaking so hard that Chloe thought her girlfriend might break in her arms.

Chloe immediately released her grip on Beca, shocked.

"Baby what's wrong?" Chloe asked frantically, she turned around and flipped the light switch on.

By this time tears were pooling in the younger girl's eyes. She knew that she had to get away before Chloe had a chance to see her cry, a chance to see her vulnerable. Even when she was younger, Beca never allowed anyone to see her cry.

"I-I should go." Beca stuttered, cursing herself. She never stuttered, she wasn't that girl anymore and she sure as hell wasn't about to unearth memories that it had taken her years to push away.

Beca turned on her heel to walk away before she let the tears fall but her girlfriend grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to leave.

"Don't run away from me, just talk to me!" The older girl pleaded, not releasing her grip on her younger girlfriend.

"There is nothing to talk about. I just w-want to go home." Beca lied, cursing herself for allowing her voice to break.

Chloe could tell by Beca's body language that her girlfriend was terrified and on the verge of a breakdown that she obviously didn't want anybody to be around to see.

"Beca I want to help you through this. Just talk to me." Chloe begged again.

Without waiting for a response she pulled her beautiful girlfriend into the safety of her arms and pulled them into her bedroom and lied them down. She could feel Beca shaking, her body wracking with silent sobs that Beca was trying to desperately to keep from escaping her lips and alerting her girlfriend that she was about to cry her eyes out.

"C-Chloe?" Beca addressed her hesitantly.

Chloe looked down, trying to meet Beca's eyes when the shorter girl wouldn't even look at her.

"P-please don't leave. I-I know you want me to open up to you and I'm trying. I-" Beca was cut off by a violent sob wracking her body.

"Shhh, Beca it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Chloe soothed. She could feel her heart breaking for her girlfriend. What could have happened in her past to cause her this much pain? And when Beca begged her not to leave her Chloe felt her heart shatter in her chest. Beca was used to people leaving her alone when she cried her eyes out or showed her emotions. Sighing, Chloe knew she had a lot of work to do and promised herself that she would never break the broken girl's trust.

Slowly the sobs died down and silence filled the dorm room.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Chloe asked softly. She subconsciously tightened her grip on Beca's waist, as if she was protecting her girlfriend from the thoughts inside her own head.

Beca buried herself deeper into her girlfriend's side. Chloe smiled at Beca's cuteness but didn't allow her girlfriend to change the subject or distract them.

Beca took a deep sigh when she realized her efforts to sidetrack Chloe were to no avail.

"When I was younger my parents had a really, really nasty divorce, you know that. I guess that's why I never really believed in letting anyone get to close, they always leave." Beca said distantly.

Chloe waited for Beca to continue but she never did.

"Go on." Chloe urged.

Beca tensed in her arms and sat up, looking everywhere but Chloe's ice blue orbs.

"I've said all I wanted to say." Beca responded robotically.

"Jesus Beca, that was nothing! I tell you everything about me and I feel like I don't know a damn thing about you!" Chloe screamed in frustration. She could see that her yelling was scaring Beca was she was so angry that it didn't register in her brain.

"I tell you lots of things! You know that I'm trying!" Beca yelled back. She could feel herself breaking. The person she loved was yelling at her all over again.

"You need to start letting me in! I feel like you've always kept me at arm's length and that's not good enough for me anymore! I thought you would open up to me on your own but obviously that isn't going to happen. If we expect this relationship to go anywhere than you need to start trusting me" Chloe yelled, standing up off the bed and pacing the bedroom angrily.

"Can you please calm the fuck down? I'm trying Chlo! Don't you get that this isn't easy for me?! Every time I trust someone I get burned! And I don't want to do it anymore." Beca screamed back, her breathing was heavy and she was shaking and Chloe had no idea how hard it was for her to let people close to her. She ended up getting fucked over in the end, like always.

"Well until you're ready to actually let me get to know the real you, I think you should go." Chloe said angrily. As soon as the words left her mouth Chloe instantly regretted them. The look of hurt and shock on Beca's face would be forever burned into the normally peppy girl's memory.

Suddenly, Beca felt like all the air and anger had been drained from the room and all that was left was tension.

"Beca, wait I didn't mean that!" Chloe called, chasing after her upset brunette girlfriend who was already at the door.

"No I think you did." Beca shot back icily.

"Beca please don't leave! You're upset and I don't want you walking out alone. It's late. Can we please just talk this through?" Chloe practically begged the other girl who was shaking from fear or anger, Chloe wasn't really sure at this point.

The younger girl slammed the door and ran all the way back to dorm room, praying that Kimmy –her roommate- was gone because she really couldn't deal with her right now. All Beca wanted to do was go home and cry. The love of her life, the girl who she thought would always be there was already getting sick of her. _Stupid_ Beca thought to herself _as if she could actually love someone like you_. Beca cried herself to sleep that night, something she hadn't allowed herself to do in years. Tonight, her emotions were so overpowering that for once she just couldn't push them away.

Chloe sat with her back to her door and let the tears stream down her cheeks. How did everything go so wrong? She hadn't meant to lose her temper like that, especially not with Beca, who she knew was extremely emotionally fragile. How did she go from comforting the girl she loved after watching her have a heart wrenching break down to screaming in each other's faces? She was just _so damn frustrated!_ They had been together for almost half a year and Beca still didn't trust her enough to open up about her past? Chloe understood that everyone had secrets but how could they move forward with their relationship if Beca didn't trust her to help her through some of the things in her past that were obviously still haunting her to this very day.

Getting Beca to open up to her would be twice as hard now and Chloe knew that but she was a psychology major for crying out loud, not only could she read her girlfriend like a book but she was getting an education on how to help her girlfriend deal with all of her pent of feelings from her dark past.

Both girls cried themselves to sleep that night, wishing they'd been in each other's arms but both of them were too stubborn to call the other one and confess how they were feeling.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day but one thing was for sure, a Capella practice was going to awkward.

**Hey guys. I just fell in love with this pairing. I love Chloe and Beca's dynamic and I really feel like they would make a great couple. The characters are a little OOC, but I'm working on it. I know this chapter had a lot of angst and a big fight in it but if I continue this fic I'll have a lot more fun moments and fluff mixed in. I feel like Beca's past should have been addressed more in the movie because she was/is really closed off and I like Jesse just not as her boyfriend. So should I continue? What did you like, or like to see more of? Should I leave it a one-shot? Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review! **

**P.S. If you read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I couldn't get this out of my head and I'll be updating save me next! Winter break is coming up really soon so hopefully I'll have plenty of time to update all of my stories! Thank you guys sooo much for being patient with me and for the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And without further ado, here's chapter two **

Aubrey came back to the dorm room that she shared with her best friend Chloe expecting to find her best friend and Beca curled up on the couch or in Chloe's room. She definitely didn't expect to see her redheaded friend lying on the sofa crying her eyes out. Aubrey immediately dropped her bags and raced over to her roommate.

"Chloe what happened? What's wrong?" The blonde girl questioned frantically. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position.

"B-Beca I-we h-had a fight." Chloe managed to choke out between sobs.

Aubrey felt her heart sink. If Chloe was in this bad of shape she could only imagine how Beca was holding up on her own. Aubrey wasn't sure exactly when she started to care for the younger girl, probably a few months after she got together with her best friend. She sort of realized that maybe Beca wasn't the devil trying to steal captain on the Bellas from her.

"It's okay. You guys love each other it'll work out." Aubrey comforted. She rubbed soothing patterns on the back of best friend until her loud cries muffled and eventually stopped altogether.

"I-I need to see her! She's probably alone in her room crying her eyes out. I can't leave her like that Aubrey." Chloe said, her voice still thick with tears. She tried to stand up only to be pulled back down by her roommate.

"Sweetie you can't go over there like this. You're a mess and obviously upset, you'll just make it worse. You can go see Beca in the morning. Besides, it's really late and we both need some sleep. "Aubrey reminded her gently.

"What am I supposed to do? Leave my girlfriend crying alone in her dorm room?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

Aubrey sighed "Look you going over there right now is going to do a lot more harm than good. She's upset, you're upset. I know you want to make up with her but it can wait until tomorrow. Besides, you know she'll just push you away. Give her time to cool off."

Chloe pouted, she knew that Aubrey was right (the blonde girl usually was) but the idea of Beca crying made her heart shatter. She wanted nothing more than to pull the younger girl into her arms and take all the hurt away. It killed her that she was responsible for Beca being upset; she knew that the younger girl had a lot of hurt in her past and she really didn't want to contribute to the number of times she'd been hurt. The beautiful redhead didn't mean to lose her temper but Beca just kept shutting her out and she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't about to give up on her girlfriend, no she loved her far too much to do that but something had to change. All that could wait though, all she wanted to do now was make Beca happy again.

* * *

Meanwhile back in her own dorm, Beca wasn't fairing much better. Kimmy Jin was out with her Korean club so at least she had her room to herself while she cried her eyes out. After what seemed like hours, Beca just couldn't cry anymore. She really, _really_ didn't want to lose Chloe. Chloe was the best things that had ever happened to her, she was like the light that she finally founds after an entire life of darkness. Just seeing Chloe lit up her whole day.

A part of her wanted to go back and make sure that Chloe was okay but she was sure Aubrey was taking care of her. Jealousy boiled up inside of Beca when the thought occurred to her that she didn't have an Aubrey. Someone who could comfort her and confide in that wasn't her girlfriend. Shaking away those thoughts Beca crawled into bed, willing herself to fall asleep without any painful thoughts or nightmares to ruin her already fucked up night.

Chloe woke up the next morning with less than 10 seconds of peace before the events of the previous night came crashing back down on her. Sighing, she checked the clock and saw that she had 30 minutes until accapella practice. She quickly showered and dressed in workout clothes, knowing today was the day for her to teach the freshman the new choreography she and Aubrey had come up with. She grabbed her keys and locked her dorm room, not surprised that Aubrey had already left for practice.

Chloe was unable to hide her disappointment when she opened to the auditorium doors to see that all the Bellas were there, expect for Beca. Aubrey looked at Chloe and smiled, happy that at least she had shown up.

"Where's Beca?" asked Staci, standing up.

"She's um…I don't know." Chloe murmured, her usually bright blue eyes dim.

An awkward silence fell in the group.

"Okay so we're going to teach you guys some new choreography today. I want half of you over here with me and the other half over there with Chloe okay?" Audrey commanded in her business voice.

About 10 minutes into the practice Beca came in. Her hair was still damp from her shower and her clothes were disheveled. She'd thrown her hair up in a messy bun and her eyes looked glassy. Chloe's heart broke as the girl got closer and she could see the deep dark circles, indicating that her girlfriend hadn't slept a wink the previous night. As she got closer to the stage, she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Aubrey didn't have the heart to scold the heartbroken girl for being late.

"Beca why don't you go in Chloe's group? We're teaching you guys the new choreography today." Aubrey suggested gently. She knew that putting her in Chloe's group might be a recipe for disaster but she had to do something to try and get the two of them to talk things through.

Beca just nodded and slowly joined the other group, not speaking to anyone and avoiding eye contact with Chloe. Chloe watched as Beca walked to the back of the small group and imitate the dancing she saw fat Amy doing.

"Bab- Beca, can you come up here?" Chloe called her, kicking herself for letting the causal nickname 'babe' slip out at such a horrible time.

Beca looked up like a deer in headlights. Still not looking at Chloe she slowly strolled to the front of the stage.

Beca continued to dance to the music along with her friends but she wasn't doing it right and she knew it. She tried to learn by watching the other and didn't dare ask Chloe to help her. Chloe sighed, ignoring the part of her that wanted to send Beca to Aubrey's group; she pulled her girlfriend aside and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She wrapped her hands around Beca's wrists and showed her the movements, as if she were a puppet. Chloe felt her heartbreak when she felt Beca tense and then shake ever so slightly, as if she were about to cry. This wasn't an unusual thing, Aubrey and her always taught them choreography like this and usually it was the most fun with Beca because Aubrey was always telling her to keep it 'PG' but they never did.

"S-stop Chloe. I don't need your help, I can do it myself." Beca commanded, trying to pull away.

"Obviously you do or you would be doing the choreography correctly." Chloe said softly, keeping her grip on Beca firm and not allowing the other girl to run away.

"God why are you on me about this? You know I'll pick it up! I just missed the first part of class!" Beca snapped, pulling away from the older girl.

By this time everyone was no longer dancing but watching the fight between the -what they assumed as still together – couple. Most of the girls were just openly staring but Aubrey just looked over at them sadly. Two people that she cared for a great deal were fighting and she hated it, this must have been how Chloe felt when she and Beca used to argue so much.

"Okay that's enough. Beca, you and Chloe need to go work this out and don't come back and disrupt my practices until you can be civil towards one another. Your personal problems don not concern me or the rest of the Bellas." Aubrey barked, leaving no room for argument.

Beca rolled her eyes and jumped of the stage, mumbling to herself about how she shouldn't even have come and should have expect Aubrey to trying and glue their relationship back together.

Shooting her group an apologetic look, Chloe grabbed her bag and raced after Beca who was speed walking as fast as she could to get the hell out of the auditorium and presumably, away from her.

"Beca wait up! You know we have to talk about this." Chloe said, catching up with the brunette.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beca mumbled, walking quicker.

Chloe sighed; she expected this kind of reaction from Beca. She reached out and grabbed the younger girl's hand, holding her firmly in place.

"Frankly I don't care. I am not about to let the best 5 months of my life end right now because my girlfriend 'doesn't want to talk about it'" Chloe said forcefully.

As careful as Chloe knew that she needed to be with Beca, she also knew that sometimes the stubborn girl just needed a push, not a pushover that would just agree with whatever she wanted.

"Okay so talk." Beca said angrily, no longer fighting to get out of Chloe's strong grip.

"I'm sorry that I blew up at you last night. I'm sorry that we fought but I meant what I said, babe I need you to start opening up to me about how you feel and your past and why certain things make you sad and uncomfortable. How am I supposed to avoid them if you don't even tell me? Look I really, really care about you and I don't want to lose you ever but I need you to trust me with all of you, the emotional parts too." Chloe explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

Beca felt her heart break. She hadn't meant to make Chloe cry.

"I'm sorry too Chloe. I don't mean to be so closed off it's just…hard for me okay? I need you to be a little more patient but I swear I'm getting there. I want to be able to open up and tell you every little thing about me it's just…every time I let someone in I get burned. They use it against me or they leave and I-I just can't deal with it anymore. It's too hard." Beca paused "But for you I'll try."

Tears were now welling up in both girls' eyes and streaming down their cheeks.

Chloe pulled Beca in close for a tight embrace, holding the girl as if she might break if she didn't. Beca sighed in relief. She breathed in the tropical with a hint of vanilla scent that was her beautiful girlfriend. Looking up into her breathtaking blue eyes for this first time since their fight, Beca felt like she could breathe again.

"I _can't_ lose you Chloe. I can't." Beca choked out, she could feel the hot tears poor down her cheeks and her first instinct is to run away so no one can see her cry. She isn't quite sure why she's crying, maybe the thought of losing Chloe makes her that sad or maybe they're happy tears because she and Chloe made up but she just hated crying in front of people. She reached her hand up to wipe them away but Chloe beat her to it, lovingly stroking her cheek.

"Lucky for you, you won't ever have to." Chloe promised, tightening her arms around Beca.

Maybe everything wasn't perfect. They still had to go back to Chloe's dorm and work things out. They had a lot of issues to deal with but in that moment everything was okay. They were back in each other's arms and really that's the only place they ever wanted to be.

**Hey guys! I updated! Haha thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews! They were so sweet, you guys are the best 3 2 shot? Or more? What'd you guys think? What would you like to see more of? In the next chapter you'll learn a bit about Beca's past. She really loves Chloe so they're going to discuss why she hates the dark. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was happy. She and Chloe were getting along again for now. Things were defiantly still a little bit awkward since Beca was scared Chloe might get tired of her and break up with her or get sick of being patient. Chloe was feeling the awkward because she could tell Beca was scared that she would leave her and she really wanted Beca to start opening up to her in a way that didn't make the younger girl feel trapped. The couple was currently sitting on Beca's couch/bed in her tiny freshman dorm room. Beca was lying down with her feet in Chloe's lap and her math book was clutched entirely too hard, turning the tips of her fingers white in an attempt to concentrate.

Chloe was supposed to be reading a book for psychology but found herself just watching her girlfriend get more and more frustrated by the math equations. Chloe found her irritated facial expressions beyond cute.

"Ugh! Why do I even need this fucking math?" Beca yelled out in frustration.

Chloe laughed quietly.

"Babe, just let me help you. I've already taken that class and trust me, I know from personal experience that Mr. Minestin can't teach math to save his life." Chloe joked, pulling Beca close to her and wrapping an arm casually around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Beca turned a dark shade of red.

"No, that's okay, I-I'm good Chlo." Beca declined quickly, sitting up straighter, her girlfriend's arm feeling suffocating.

Chloe frowned "I don't get it Becs, why can't you just let me help you?"

"It's just math Chloe, I can figure it out." Beca defended.

Chloe was already shaking her head.

"No it's not just math, its math and dancing and singing and everything I've ever offered to help you with. So try again." Chloe retorted.

Beca took a deep breath. She could tell Chloe one little tiny secret about herself right? So what if she'd never told anyone before, it's just Chloe right? Besides, she was supposed to be opening up to her gradually and this seemed like as good as place as any to start.

"Chlo…it's embarrassing okay?" Beca answered honestly, refusing to meet Chloe's beautiful blue orbs.

"Beca needing help is nothing to be embarrassed about okay? Chloe said reassuringly, leaning in close to the beautiful brunette.

"When I was a little girl…my parents told me that needing help was a sign of weakness." Beca mumbled, looking down at the couch, memorizing the shade of grey as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Chloe was over the moon. Not because Beca's idiot parents had fed her those horrible lies, no child should be told that needing help was a sign of weakness because it definitely is not but she was beyond thrilled because Beca had finally let her in just a little bit. Obviously there was some bad blood between Beca and her parents and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Beca had a problem with authority (which is probably why she and Aubrey clashed so much) At least Chloe had a place to start with her girlfriend.

"Beca…look at me." Chloe demanded gently, forcing Beca to look up and meet her gaze. "Needing help with anything is not a sign of weakness, especially not math. I get that you and your parents aren't close but you can't let anything they say get to you okay?"

Beca scoffed "That's the understatement of the century."

"Then tell me about your parents." Chloe requested gently. She reached over to her girlfriend and took the math textbook off of her lap and pulled her into her side, not missing how the blue eyed brunette tensed at the mere mention of her parents. Chloe's brow creased with worry. What could have happened to make Beca hate her parents that much? Was the divorce really that nasty?

"Nothing to tell." Beca said too quickly, standing up and stretching.

"Come on Becs, there must be _something_ you can tell me about your parents." Chloe pushed gently, standing next to her girlfriend.

"They're pretty boring Chlo." Beca replied defensively, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Well how about I be the judge of that?" Chloe asked, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Beca looked up to meet Chloe's eyes with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked slowly.

"I mean I want to meet your parents. Y'know officially." Chloe stated, a huge smile on her face. If she could get Beca to reconnect with her parents then maybe the younger girl would be more open about herself, not to mention all the information about her girlfriend as a child she could get from the girl's parents.

"No. Absolutely not. Never in a million years." Beca denied quickly. Just the mere thought of letting her horrible parents anywhere near the most precious thing in her life was just completely out of the question.

"Why not? Are you ashamed of me?" Chloe asked sadly, her big blue eyes welling up with tears.

"No! Chloe that's not in at all I swear." Beca denied quickly, she reached over and captured one of her girlfriend's soft hands in her own.

"Then what is it?" Chloe demanded, she pulled her hand out of Beca's grasp. As much as she wanted to make things easier for the younger girl, she really needed an explanation.

"I-I can't." Beca stuttered. Talking about her parents one extremely hard for Beca.

Beca took a deep breath

"Chlo I don't speak to my parents anymore. Ever." Beca said slowly. She fought to keep her voice even; she was about to reveal a secret that she'd never told anyone before.

"Beca…I know you said it was hard to talk about but can you please tell me what happened between you and your parents?" Chloe requested carefully.

"I don't want to talk about this." Beca denied, she freed herself from Chloe's embrace and stood up. She put distance between herself and the girl she loved and began to pace.

"Which is exactly why we have to! Becs it's not normal to react that way whenever I bring up your parents. Obviously something really upsetting happened to you when you were young and I want to help you but I can't if you won't let me." Chloe argued.

"I never asked for your help." Beca snapped back.

"You didn't have to! I'm here trying to help you because I care about you! That's reason enough." Chloe shouted.

She didn't miss the way Beca flinched and shut her eyes tightly when Chloe raised her voice. Feeling her resolve crumble, she cursed herself before walking around the room and wrapping her arms around Beca comfortingly.

"It's okay Becs; I didn't mean to yell at you. But we need to talk about this and we will." Chloe promised, she kissed her short girlfriend's forehead and grabbed her book and left.

Beca wanted to chase after the older girl, beg her not to leave and tell her everything about her horrible past. She wanted to open up to Chloe and let her take all the hurt away but she was too damn scared. What if Chloe thought she was too broken and left? What the hell could she do then? Chloe was her everything and that scared her.

Tomorrow, Beca vowed she would skip all her classes, go over to Chloe's apartment, pray Aubrey wasn't there and tell her girlfriend everything.

**So…you guys got some hints but next chapter you'll find out about Beca's past. Well, at least Chloe does. SO thank you guys so so much for reading. I was overwhelmed by the response on this story and it was the best Christmas gift ever was these reviews. So please let me know what you would like to see for Chloe and Beca? More fluff or more angst? Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this really late at night. Thanks so much for reading and please review! **

From the time she woke up, Beca just had a feeling that today would be a bad day. She was supposed to open up to Chloe today, something she felt queasy about but she was more scared that her girlfriend would leave her when she realized how damaged she was.

Sure enough, Beca was right, today was a very bad day. And it all stared at A Capella practice…

"Jesus Christ Beca, that's why you wouldn't go out with me? Her?" Jesse yelled, pacing around the auditorium.

Jesse and Beca were currently standing in the middle of the audience of the auditorium while the rest of the Bellas were on stage pretending to continue rehearsal when Beca knew that they were all watching the development between her and Jesse.

"Jesse I didn't want to hurt you and I-"Beca tried to explain. She could feel herself shaking and her palms were sweating. She knew that Chloe was all the way across the stage and was slightly hurt that her girlfriend didn't come over and help her when she was obviously struggling.

Jesse laughed. It was completely unlike any other laugh Beca had ever heard from him, this laugh was dark and bitter.

"It's a little too late for that now don't you think?" He questioned her sarcastically.

Beca didn't know what to do; she really _really_ didn't want to lose Jesse. He was her very first friend at Barden and he was a really great guy; he was charming and funny and musical and he'd be perfect for her…if she wasn't in love with Chloe.

Looking back on it, Beca realized that not telling Jesse about her relationship with Chloe had been a huge mistake. Maybe if he hadn't walked into their practice to drop off the sheet music the trebles had borrowed and seen them kissing, he would have taken it better.

"Jesse please…" Beca begged. She wasn't entirely sure what she was begging him to do, forgive her? For what? She had every right to fall in love. But she also didn't want to hurt him the way that obviously already had.

Jesse just scoffed.

"I just never thought you'd do something like this to me." Jesse said, looking down at the floor, anger still very visible in his eyes. His arms were shaking at his sides and he looked over to the stage with bitterness in his eyes. He loved Beca. Maybe he'd only known her 6 months, but he could feel the connection and now he couldn't have her because of some girl. He had been there for Beca, he'd been patient when Beca refused to open up to him and he was sure that he was in love with the beautiful alternative brunette.

Chloe whimpered, making eye contact with Aubrey.

"I need go over there Aubrey, he's being an ass." Chloe explained, she really wanted to go over to where her girlfriend and girlfriend's jerk friend were but she didn't want to seem overbearing. Besides, Jesse was Beca's friend and she could handle him.

"No Chlo, then you'll be her babysitter that thinks she can't handle herself." Aubrey denied, wrapping her hand around Chloe's wrist, as if trying to keep her in place.

"You know what? Screw you Jesse. I don't need your permission to fall in love with someone and I sure as hell didn't ask for your opinion on _my _relationship." Beca responded angrily. She was getting mad now; Jesse came into her Bellas rehearsal and made a scene in front of all her friends and her girlfriend who were all gawking like they were watching some hit reality show instead of telling Jesse to get lost.

"God how can you even call it a relationship? She's a girl! This is just wrong Bec." Jesse argued, still not understanding just how angry he was making Beca.

"Okay Jesse that's enough, I think you need to go." Aubrey finally stepped in. Her arms were crossed and her signature bitch face was on. Who the hell was Jesse to come into_ her_ Bella's rehearsal and mess with her two of _her_ best singer's? She honestly should have intervened a long time ago but she didn't want to come off as controlling anymore.

"Yeah so you guys can go back to lesbian club." Jesse remarked sarcastically, taking the shot at Beca.

"Screw you Jesse. Even if I wasn't into girls, I still wouldn't date a pathetic jackass like you." Beca yelled at him. Honestly, she didn't really think he was a bad guy but right now he was just being such an ass hole and Beca wanted to hurt him.

The anger in Jesse just bubbled up and took over his whole body. He turned around has fast as he could and slapped Beca right across the face. The loud smack sound echoed off the walls of the auditorium and all the whispering Bellas were dead silent. Everyone was in shock.

Jesse had just _slapped_ Beca.

Chloe was off the stage and at Beca's side in an instant.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell out of this auditorium before I beat the shit out of you." Chloe yelled at him, her voice dangerous and cutting. She wrapped a protective arm around her shaking girlfriend's waist.

It was like Jesse didn't hear her.

"OH-oh my God Beca…I'm s so sorry. I d-didn't mean to do that." Jesse stammered. He eyes kept darting his hand to the shocked girl's red face.

"Did you not hear Chloe? Get the hell out!" Aubrey shouted. She pushing the boy away, knocking him out of his daze. Shaking his head he took off running.

The rest of the Bellas came rushing over to Beca bombarding her with questions.

"Are you okay?" Fat Amy asked frantically

"Does it hurt? Do you need some ice?" Staci asked quickly, panic was obvious in her voice.

Lily whispered something that no one heard.

"Okay enough! Thank you for being concerned about Beca but you all need to back off. Rehearsal is over for today, get your shit and go home." Aubrey barked at the Bellas, her business, no bullshit voice was firmly in place.

Chloe was trying to get any kind reaction of out Beca. The younger girl was still frozen. Chloe could feel the shorter girl shaking and her face was still pressed up against her cheek right where Jesse had slapped her. Chloe had tried to guide her down into one of the seats but Beca refused to move anywhere; she just continued to stand there and stare off into the distance.

Unable to find anything that would get her to respond, Chloe desperately pulled Beca's face to her own and kissed the younger girl gently keeping her arms gently around her girlfriend's waist securely.

Almost immediately Beca snapped out of her trance and flinched away. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic. She rapidly became aware of her surroundings and how she, Chloe and Aubrey were the only people left in the auditorium. Aubrey was leaning against the stage, waiting for an appropriate time to join the couple.

"G-get away from me." Beca stammered out. Tears were brimming in a pool of blue eyes that Chloe just got a glimpse of before Beca turned away. Before Chloe could get a grip on the younger girl she scampered away, running as fast as she could out of the auditorium doors. Chloe turned to run after her but she could get anywhere she felt Aubrey holding her back.

"Aubrey don't you dare tell me that she needs space." Chloe warned.

"I wasn't going to. Chlo, I'm just going to be honest with you. I think someone abused Beca when she was younger. That was not a normal reaction to just getting slapped. I mean I'm sure it hurt and she was shocked but I could see it in her eyes, she was a million miles away in a memory." Aubrey explained.

"That's all the more reason for her to need me. I have to go find her." Chloe argued, getting frustrated.

"Just…let me talk to her okay?" Aubrey pleaded.

Chloe let out a sigh; she ran a hand through her long, thick, auburn hair.

"Look I know she's fragile and we don't have the best track record but I swear Chlo I just want to help her." Aubrey swore.

"Okay okay, just call me as soon as you find her, she needs me." Chloe chocked out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay Chlo don't cry." Aubrey comforted, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"It's just t-today she was supposed to open up and talk about all the things she was scared of and I was supposed to help her through all the skeletons in her closet and protect her and instead I just stood there let her get slapped." Chloe cried, tightening her hold on the blonde.

"Chloe you couldn't have known he was going to do that. Don't you dare blame yourself. I'll meet you back in our room with Beca in an hour, go take a shower and relax, Beca is going to need you calm if you're going to be there for her." Aubrey instructed softly.

Giving her ginger friend one last squeeze, she set off to find the alternative young girl.

* * *

Aubrey sat in the younger girl's dorm room for close to an hour before the blue-eyed brunette stumbled in. Her eyes were red and tear marks were dried on her face. The girl looked broken, her posture was slumped over and her hands were still shaking. She hadn't even noticed Aubrey's presence yet.

Finally Beca looked up to throw herself on her bed and nearly jumped out of her skin upon noticing the older girl sitting there.

"Jesus Christ Aubrey! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Beca yelled. She cleared her throat awkwardly and tried to dry off the tears marks on her cheeks.

Aubrey smiled faintly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Chloe is just really worried about you."

Beca said nothing. She just walked over to bed and sat down next to Aubrey. After taking a few calming breaths the freshman girl spoke up.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, not rudely, just curiously.

"When I was 14, my parents got into an argument. My mom left to stay that night with a friend and left me alone with my father. Ironically, the fight was over my dad's drinking habit. And when she left, he downed an entire bottle of wine by himself. He was so drunk that he came up into my room and started to scream at me. I told him he was drunk and to sleep it off, being the smartass teenager I was and he hit me. I was so shocked that I didn't or couldn't do anything. The next morning he came upstairs and begged me not to tell my mother and that he was terribly sorry and it would never happen again." Aubrey said evenly. She even surprised herself by how comfortable she felt telling Beca this.

When Beca said nothing she continued.

"Of course it did happen again, a few more times but I was still too terrified of my father to do anything to stop him. Then, one day when I was 18, just before I left for college I told my mom. I figured I was leaving in just a short summer and there really wasn't a lot my father could do to me once I was gone. She was appalled and divorced him as soon as she could. Their marriage was on the ropes anyways and my little secret just set my mom over the edge. I went to see a counselor to deal with the aftermath and I haven't spoken to my father since." Aubrey finished.

Beca was still frozen with shock but she recovered quickly when she realized the older girl was done.

"Why would you tell me that?" Beca asked, her voice wavered and shook, as if she was afraid of the answer she'd get.

Aubrey let out a small sigh.

"Other than my therapist, my mom and Chloe, you're the only other person that knows. I think that's why I have such a need for control, because I didn't have any when I was younger." Aubrey said softly.

The older girl looked over to meet the younger girl's eyes.

"I told you because I can see a lot of myself in you. You were terrified when Jesse slapped you; I saw it on your face. You were living in the past. I've been talking to Chloe; don't be angry with her, she was just trying to help but I know physical contact is hard for you and trusting people, I was like that too." Aubrey informed her carefully. She knew that Chloe breaking her trust and telling her might upset Beca.

"She told you that?" Beca asked, anger filling up her eyes. She couldn't really be mad at Chloe for seeking her best friend's advice but she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

"She was trying to help you." Aubrey assured her.

"Look no offense but if I wanted you to know that I would have told you myself." Beca said angrily.

"Look Beca, you don't owe me an explanation or any answers but you do owe some to Chloe. She really cares about you and she wants to help you and I think you need to let her." Aubrey thought honestly.

"H-how long was it? Before you could trust again?" Beca asked quietly. She began to twirl her long brunette hair around her finger and bite her lip, both nervous habits of hers.

"It took a long time." Aubrey admitted "But it gets easier. You already have Chloe and she won't let you push her away. Neither will I, when you're ready to talk about it with me."

"Thank you Aubrey, I know we don't always get along but you're actually really cool and I'm glad we're friends." Beca confessed.

Aubrey smiled "Me too. Now I promised Chloe I'd bring you back to our apartment to talk so we better get going."

The older girl got up off of Beca's bed and grabbed her keys to her own dorm. The younger girl followed her out and they walked the short distance between housing buildings. The walk was silent but Beca felt a million times better now that she knew that she wasn't alone.

When they reached Aubrey and Chloe's room Beca stopped walking

"Hey Aubrey?" Beca asked suddenly "After I tell Chloe about…me can I- can we?" Beca trailed off, not entirely sure how to phrase it.

"You can always come to talk to me about anything. Like you said, we're friends now and I know what you're going through. Maybe when you feel up to it, you can come talk to me about you. Just remember you aren't alone, Chloe and I will help you through this." Aubrey promised.

She gave the younger girl an awkward one-armed hug before opening the door to her shared dorm room.

In their dorm room Chloe was standing up pacing. She was worried sick about Beca. The beautiful senior had cleaned their entire dorm and showered while waiting for her two best friends to arrive. She saw the door open to reveal her best friend and her girlfriend. She raced over to them and wrapped the younger girl up in her arms.

"Thank God, I was worried sick." The ginger mumbled into her girlfriend's shoulder. Aubrey cleared her throat and Chloe pulled away and noticed just how tense Beca was.

"I'm going to go to my room; you two talk and come get me if you need me." Aubrey said slowly, giving Beca a pointed look.

The younger girl nodded at the blonde and allowed herself to be pulled into Chloe's room. Chloe closed the door to give them privacy and sat down on her bed, pulling her girlfriend with her.

"I don't know where to start." Beca answered honestly.

"How about the beginning?" Chloe suggested with a small smirk.

Beca laughed lightly, appreciating her girlfriend's attempt to ease the tension.

And she began her story.

**So I guess it's actually next chapter that you find out what exactly happened to Beca but at least now you have a really good idea of it. I really like Aubrey/Beca friendship and I can totally see Aubrey being abused as a child and I just thought it worked. I don't hate Jesse but I needed a guy to slap Beca and Jesse has a motive. I personally like Jesse a lot; he just seems like the best friend to me. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please please leave a review! They make me so unbelievably happy. Anything you'd like to see happen or see more of please leave a review! More fluff or more angst? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Thank make me SO happy. You guys are the best! It's a little sad…fair warning. **

"When I was 8, my parents got a divorce. It was bitter and horrible and the worst possible way to get a divorce, they hated each other." Beca began; she was trying to desperately to keep the emotion out of her voice. Honestly after the whole Jesse thing and then her talk with Aubrey she was emotionally exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep but she owed it to Chloe to at least try.

"Honestly I wasn't as disappointed by the divorce as I thought I would be. All my parents did was scream at each other and, in time, me. So I figured if they got a divorce all the yelling would stop and maybe we could try to be happy in some way." Beca let out a shaky breath and Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's middle.

"Are you okay babe?" Chloe asked quietly. She pressed a light kiss to Beca's forehead and ran her free hand through the brunette's silky locks.

Beca just nodded, not trusting her voice. She collected herself and began again.

"I think the part that hurt the most was that neither of my parents wanted me in the divorce. Instead of fighting for custody, they fought over who would be b-burdened by 't-the k-kid.' Beca let out an involuntary whimper to keep the tears at bay.

"I-I'm sorr"

"Don't even finish that apology. Don't ever apologize for that, I understand that this is hard for you. Your parents are idiots and they completely missed out on something amazing." Chloe soothed gently, tightening her grip on the younger girl.

"Thanks." Beca sniffled quietly.

"They argued for close to a month while I lived with my Dad. My mom had already moved out and was living in an apartment. Finally the judge suggested adoption as being one of their options. Getting rid of me seemed to be the only thing my parents could agree on." Beca laughed bitterly.

Chloe was frozen. She didn't have anything to say that could make this better so she just kept her mouth shut, hoping her presence alone would make her girlfriend feel a little better.

"I was stuck in the foster home for close to year. I lived with some little girl that didn't talk, all she did was cry. About a year after I got there a couple adopted me. They seemed nice enough at first glance, granted I was 9 and I wasn't great at reading people. I learned they had two kids that had gone off to college and agreed to foster me until I turned 18. I think I was the second kid they'd fostered." Beca explained.

Absently, the younger girl reached down and linked her fingers with her girlfriend. Chloe had been the first person to make her feel wanted. Even though she was unearthing memories she'd sworn up and down she'd never discuss with anyone ever, Chloe made opening up seem…easier. She hadn't run away or judged her yet. The worst was still to come, but Chloe's soft yet strong arms wrapped protectively around her made her feel safe.

"They took me home with them and I realized they were nothing like I thought they were. They were…beyond horrible. The Man, Phil would get drunk all the time and scream at his wife, Jen who in turn would throw things at him. They were ten times worse than my parents. They pretended I didn't exist until my social worker came to check up on me. The only time they ever paid me any attention was when Phil was so angry that he needed to hit something, which was usually the wall and then m-me or when Jen wanted someone to scream at and blame for her problems .After a while my social worker stopped coming. I was ignored completely until I was around 15 I think. Phil and Jen split up and sent me back to foster care, said I was too much to handle for a couple going through a divorce." Beca muttered.

"I was sent to live with a man named Peter when I was 16. Living with him was the w-worst h-hell I've ever lived t-through." Beca stuttered out. She was chocking back a sob and Chloe felt her petit body tense and start shaking in her arms.

"Shhh, calm down it's okay. You can stop if you want to." Chloe promised. She would have done anything at this point to take away all the hurt and pain in Beca's past. No wonder she didn't open up to people, they always ignored her and then left.

"N-no if I don't say it now I'm not sure I'll ever be able to." Beca answered. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and sat up, pulling slightly out of her girlfriend's arms.

"He was an ugly man really, bald, missing teeth and the ones he did have were yellow from all the cigarettes he smoked. About a month into living with him, he came home drunk one night. H-he did that a lot but that night was different. H-he brought back some friends of his. I was sleeping…or at least trying to. T-they came up to my bedroom and t-they…" Beca couldn't finish. She collapsed into sobs, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Chloe's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of her strong girlfriend crying before her. Beca hadn't needed to finish that sentence for Chloe to know what had happened to her. She thought what happened to Aubrey was bad, this was even worse. Not sure if her touch would be welcomed or not, she sat back on the bed and waited, whispering soothing words to the younger girl.

It all made sense though, why Beca reacted the way that she did. Obviously Jesse brought back flashbacks of her first foster family, her own parents didn't want her, hence the abandonment issues and she was sensitive to touching because the only kind she'd ever known hurt her. Chloe felt like crying her eyes out, she'd grown up with hugs and love and Beca probably hadn't had a hug her entire childhood.

After about 10 minutes the crying didn't stop and Chloe was getting frantic. She yelled for Aubrey and in seconds the older girl was in Chloe's room and on the bed next to Beca.

She shot Chloe a confused glance but the ginger just shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh, Beca it's okay. You're in our dorm room. It's just Chloe and Aubrey okay? Don't be scared, no one here if going to hurt you." Aubrey soothed. Knowing it would at least break Beca out of her trance; she reached out and lightly touched the young brunette on the shoulder, getting her attention.

Immediately the young brunette flinched away but she opened her eyes. Her breathing was still labored but it was less frantic. Aubrey and Chloe whispered calming words in her ears until the younger girl fell asleep. Tucking the girl in, Aubrey and Chloe quietly left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Chloe made it to the couch before she collapsed into a sobbing mess. Aubrey was right there beside her and collected her best friend in her arms and held her while she sobbed over her girlfriend.

"Oh my g-god Aubrey what am I gonna do?" She cried. She tightened her grip on her blonde best friend. She remembered helping her deal with her sensitivity to touch but she also wasn't in love with Aubrey, helping Beca would be much harder.

"Chlo, you've already done so much and you don't even realize it. Just be there when she wakes up, tell her that you still want to be with her and nothing has changed. Beca loves you and she opened up to you! That's so amazing Chloe, that's a huge step for her and you." Aubrey said softly. She rubbed gentle patterns on her best friend's back, calming her down.

"You're right. I love her Aubrey. I think…I want to marry her someday." Chloe admitted, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Aubrey laughed "Let's take it one day at a time. Besides, I bet Beca is going to propose first."

"We'll just have to wait a year or so and then we'll see." Chloe said with a wink.

"You should go wake her up in about an hour. You guys can talk and then we'll go do something fun or musical or whatever." Aubrey trailed off.

Getting up off the couch she pulled Chloe into a tight hug.

"You're an amazing person Chloe Beal. Don't let stubborn Beca push you away." Aubrey said softly.

"I won't." Chloe vowed.

Aubrey went back into her room to work on the set list for nationals and Chloe went back into her bedroom to find Beca sleeping peacefully; a small smile on the alternative girl's face. She looked so…young and innocent.

Chloe sighed and laid down in the bed next to her girlfriend. She turned on her iTunes and put on titanium and began to hum along, waiting to wake Beca up.

**Well, that was pretty depressing. Obviously for the sake of my story, Beca's Dad is not an English professor; she just went to college to escape her old life before she moves out to L.A. The next chapter will have happiness I swear! Haha. So anything you'd like to see more of? More Aubrey? Less Aubrey? Thanks so much for reading and please please leave a review! They make me want to update quicker when I know people actually read this Haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

When Beca woke up the next morning she sat up slowly only to realize she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her dorm room and she's confused. The confusion faded after about 10 seconds when the events of the previous day came crashing back down on her. She expected to be more upset than she actually was. She was actually really glad she'd told her girlfriend, now they could move on.

The young Bella was a little disappointed that Chloe wasn't there when she woke up. Getting out of the bed, Beca pulled on one of Chloe's jackets and wondered out into the living room area of Chloe and Aubrey's dorm. The young brunette saw her girlfriend making coffee in the kitchen and Aubrey was downing a bottle of water and judging by her appearance, she'd just come back from a run. Chloe was smiling and humming what sounded like one direction under her breath and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Y'know I like waking up to you guys a hell of a lot more than Kimmy Jin and her annoying as hell morning routine." Beca joked, making her presence known.

Chloe looked up and met her girlfriend's eyes. She'd expected to be distant and cold the day after opening up to her. Aubrey told her to be prepared for anything. The older blonde Bella knew that there were many ways to deal and she honestly wasn't sure what way Beca would chose.

Aubrey laughed lightly, taking a casual sip of her water.

"Nice to know we're more appealing than your Korean roommate who hates you" The blonde replied sarcastically. She tried to be subtle as she ran her eyes up and down Beca, trying to read her mood.

Beca offered the blonde an appreciative smile. At least she wasn't staring at her openly like Chloe was. That was exactly what Beca had been afraid of, Chloe not knowing what to do or say or how to act around her. Sensing how awkward it was getting, Beca opted for a quick getaway

"So I have class in an hour, I should get back to my dorm…shower…change, get to class." Beca said awkwardly, playing with the zippers on her girlfriend's jacket.

"Okay, Bellas rehearsals are from 6 to 8 tonight and then we're all bonding after" Aubrey informed her.

Beca nodded curtly. She walked over to Chloe who was staring intently at the coffee. She still hadn't said a word since she'd woken up.

"Bye Chlo, I'll call you later." Beca told her. She wanted to retain some sense of normalcy and that was a goodbye she used often. She leaned forward and hesitantly kissed her girlfriend's cheek, who nodded in response and offered the brunette a smile that actually looked more like a grimace.

The second the younger girl was out of their dorm Aubrey crossed the room and got right in Chloe's face.

"What the hell was that?" The tall blonde demanded, placing her hands on her hips in her 'no bullshit' pose.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe muttered, knowing exactly what her roommate was talking about.

"Could you have made that any worse? Beca just opened up to you and I'm sure she was terrified it was going to change the way you treated her and this morning you didn't say a word to her and you barley looked up from the fucking coffee." Aubrey reprimanded her roommate and best friend.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I'm just still…processing." The redhead sighed. She hadn't meant to be so closed off she just wasn't sure how to be normal anymore.

"Well process faster. Before you ruin your relationship." Aubrey told her coldly.

The tall blonde stomped out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Minutes later she heard the shower water and knew that Aubrey was getting ready for class. With a deep sigh she trudged off to her bedroom to get ready for class as well.

* * *

Bellas practice that afternoon was awkward to say the least. Beca couldn't think straight no matter how hard she tried. Chloe was ignoring her. Chloe, the love of her life who promised to be there with her through everything, was ignoring her the day after she opened up to her. This was exactly the young brunette didn't open up to anyone; because no matter how different you think the person is, everyone leaves once they see how screwed up you really are.

Aubrey was at a total loss. She knew that Chloe was being a fucking idiot. Yeah, it must have been a shock to hear all the traumatizing events in the young alternative girl's life; it was heartbreaking but all the ginger had to do was comfort the younger girl but instead she was completely ignoring her. Aubrey honestly couldn't figure out what the hell her best friend was thinking. The tall blonde could see how lost and hurt Beca was and honestly all she wanted to do was give her young teammate a hug and slap some sense into Chloe.

She ended practice in just a short hour, seeing how She, Chloe and Beca couldn't focus and they were the three most crucial Bellas. All the girls seemed confused but left without much of a fight. Beca bolted out the door the seconds Aubrey dismissed them. The young girl had shot Chloe a longing look and Aubrey could swear she saw unshed tears swimming in her stormy blue eyes.

Aubrey walked over to Chloe who was looking sadly at the door Beca bolted out of and the two of them stared at it for a solid minute before the taller blonde broke the silence.

"I don't know what the hell is going through your head right now, but your girlfriend needs you. So get your shit together and go fix this before it's too late." Aubrey spat out. She quickly turned on her heel and left.

Chloe let out a deep sigh. She had a lot of explaining to do…

**Hey, sorry that it's super short but I just wanted to get an update out. I know everything is probably pissed at Chloe and shocked that she'd react that way but you'll find out next chapter! Thank you so so so much for reading and please leave a review! **


End file.
